Mushra
, also known as Mashura'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haCsPvNvk0U is a mushroom kaiju who fought ''Ultraman Taro. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 0 ~ 46 m *Weight: 0 ~ 14,000 t *Origin: Underground of Tokyo History Ultraman Taro One day, Mushra appeared as a gigantic mushroom in the center of Tokyo and it began to rampage all over the nearest city. ZAT showed up in their attack vehicles to counter the threat with various types of drugs and weapons, but they failed to even weaken the mushroom monster. To make matters worse, it turned the drugs into a far more powerful poison and sprayed it throughout Tokyo City, infecting nearby trees, buildings, and event he planes. Kotaro transformed into Ultraman Taro and used his Taro Fire to burn the mushroom until there is nothing left but chunks. Satisfied, the Ultra flew away, unaware that a small mushroom fragment was left behind. That mushroom fragment tricked a kid named Daisuke with a plant interphone to water it and tried convince him to eat itself. Afterwards and he finally did after some blackmailing from three unruly teenagers who crashed his home while the kid's parents were away. The result was giving the replacing the kid's head with a mushroom and placing him under Mushra's control disappearing into the night and dragged to nearby water sources and by the next day, more people's heads are replaced with mushrooms just like the kid because they drank the water which contained mushroom poison from the monster. ZAT members: Nanbara and Kotaro deducted that Mushra was hiding at the water tower and a lot of infected people gathered around it. By the time, the team (with the Vice Captain and Kitjama shown up) got there, the water tower cracked and blew up, revealing the monster Mushra. He used his acid glob to turn all of the ZAT members but Kotaro into mushroom heads. After enduring attacks from the remaining members and destroying a few more buildings, Mushra commanded his slaves to follow him as he left the area to find the nearest water purification plant so he can poison the water and turn all of Tokyo into mushrooms. With his efforts proven futile, Kotaro decided to turn into Ultraman Taro once again to fight the fungus monster. The two giants fought each other after an attempt from Taro's Bracelet Beam to cure the victims failed. Taro gained the upper hand by dodging the monster's acid glob and beating it up in close combat. When Mushra got the jump on the Ultra by leaping onto him, he finally got the upper hand at close combat, resulting in Taro's color timer turning red and beeping. After regaining his posture, Taro threw Mushra and fired his Bracelet Beam again, only this time, on the monster, resulting in losing all of the water in it's body and wither away due to the dry exposure from the technique. In the end, it was revealed that Daisuke was turned into Mushra the people who got turned into mushrooms heads returned back to normal and many mini mushrooms sprouted, and the ZAT members made delicious meals out of them. Trivia *Voice Actor: Unknown *Mushra was originally ment to appear in episode 27 when Alien Mefilas II appeared, this was changed for unknown reasons. *It is unknown why but the Plant Interphone used to communicate with Mushra is never used again in the Showa universe. **Ironically Mushra is not a plant as mushrooms in real life are actually closer related to animals than to plants. *The Haunted Mushroom suit was remodeled into Mushra. Data - Kaiju= - Giant= Mushra :;Stats *Height: 46 meters *Weight: 14,000 tons *Origin: Tokyo to Daiskue's body :;Powers and Weapons *Acid Glob: Mushra can create globs of acid from his mouth. These globs can also infect water systems and any organism that drinks it will become a mushroom head, the infected ones will do as Mushra demands, such as beating up Kotaro during the rampage. *Commands: Mushra can command the Mushroom people into doing whatever he says. :;Weakness Mushra can easily be killed by fire. Mushra Acid Glob.png|Acid Glob }} }} - Mushroom Men= Mushroom Men :;Stats *Height: 1.7 m *Weight: 65 ~ 66 kg *Origin: Mushra :;Powers and Weapons *Control: The Mushroom Men are controlled by Mushra's commands. *Infection: By drinking the Mushroom poison water, more Mushroom men are made. :;Weakness If Mushra is killed, the Mushroom Men will revert back to normal. }} Gallery Musha.png Musha I.png Mushura.jpg Musha v Ultraman Taro.png Musha v Ultraman Taro I.png MUSHRA.jpg mushra_figure.jpg|Figure of Mushra, by Bear Model. References Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Plants Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju